Babydoll
by surgery-whore
Summary: she was the extract opposite of his new piece of ass,where Rose was tall,this Bella was tiny.good decent rack,small C, tiny, tiny waist and I bet a fucking perfect bubble butt , she was fucking perfect yet she didn't belong here but she was a fucking doll and she was going to be my doll. bad boy Edward and Sweet Bella.
1. Chapter 1

she was the extract opposite of his new piece of ass, where Rose was tall , this Bella was tiny. good decent rack, small C, tiny, tiny waist and I bet a fucking perfect bubble butt. She was fucking perfect yet she didn't belong here but she would. She was a fucking doll and she was going to be my doll. "what the fuck is that?" Alice asked pointing at the sweet Bella. Edward: "I think she's fucking perfect." Bad boy Edward and Sweet Bella.

Doll Face

Chapter one

"E my new chick is coming tonight and bringing a friend, Rose is really protective of her so don't be a dick please" Emmett begged. " thats them, Rose is the one in the red."

His new chick was smoking, blonde, tall,bikini model hot body squeezed into a tight formfitting red dress, short thigh length and the biggest heels I've ever seen. She was probably almost six foot without the heels but with she was easily mine and emmett height and we were taller then the average guy, all six foot four of us.

"…. and thats her friend, Bella."

I nearly didn't see this Bella chick, she was the extract opposite of his new piece of ass, where Rose was tall , this Bella was tiny, and I mean tiny, all five foot of her. Just by looking at her I could tell she had the perfect combination of being very slim yet somehow having all the right curves, I'm talking a good decent rack, small C, tiny, tiny waist and I bet a fucking perfect bubble butt.

Covering her body she had on a pale pink long sleeved polo neck crop top, a white poodle (50 style) skirt that reached mid calf and showed a sliver of tanned skin around her waist and a pair of black non heeled booties. Her hair unlike the blondes was dark brunette and dead straight, tucked behind her ears,behind her shoulder falling mid back.

And unlike that blonde, who had a ton of make up on and don't get me wrong she looked hot, This Bella chick, she had on like no make up, maybe a tough of mascara shit and a dap of lip gloss. Her skin was perfect, clear, thick eyelashes and a perfect pout.

She was fucking perfect yet she didn't belong here but she would.

She was a fucking doll and she was going to be my doll.

.

.

.

.

.

"what the fuck is that?" Alice asked pointing at the sweet Bella. Alice is the girl that wants out of her life but she never will, she'll never have the designer clothes like Bella has now or will continue to have when she's officially mine, she'll never be innocent , pure and perfect. Alice will always be washed up, messed up and plain, always trying to look like Bella but never achieve it yet I'll always have a soft spot for Alice.

"Thats Emmett's new chicks friend, looks like a doll right?" I smirk, thinking of all the ways I want to hit her, sideways, missionary, doggy, her riding me, fuck now I have a bloody boner and Alice is licking her lips, eyeing it.

So not going to happen.

"She looks like a little daddies girl who is stuck in the 50's, whats is she wearing?"

This is coming from the girl who's wearing a cheap $10 dress and hooker make up.

"I think she's fucking perfect."

.

.

.

.

"E man this is Rose and her Friend Bella, Rose, Bella this is E, my best friend and boss." Emmett introduced us, she was even more fucking perfect up close, not one single flaw.

"Nice to meet you E." Rose says nodding politely and pointing with her eyes at Bella to say something and when she does I die.

Like fucking Vanilla ice cream and sweet honey, fucking perfect and pure.

"It's nice to meet you, you have a lovely home." she smiles nervously, eyes darting around.

"Call me Edward doll face, want a drink?" And fuck me she blushes.

She darts her eyes back to Rose, obviously they are having a silent conversation between the two of them.

Rose answers for her "she'll love to but make sure you look after her." there's warning in her tone, and even through I have my glock tucked in my waist of my jeans and I could easily take her without it , I know she will follow through with her threat.

I smile, place my hand on Bella's lower back, fuck she perfect, so tiny and breakable and lead her to the kitchen.

.

.

.

.

when we get to the kitchen I leave her standing near the breakfast bar in the middle, going the sink, I lean my back on the counter, facing towards her, knees slight bent so I don't intimate her with my height, hands on either side of me on the counter.

"what would you like to drink doll." I ask, and she delivers my blushing. She totally cute.

"umm what have you got?" biting her bottom lip, she won't look at me.

"everything."

"umm" her eyes are darting all over, she's nervous and scared and straight away I know she never drank before and it so cute it makes me want her even more, to corrupt her, to look after her, to baby her.

"i've got water, juice, alcohol, take your pick, anything you pick is fine." I feel the need to tell her this. She once again darts her eyes around the room, landing on Rose, thats over my the Tv in the living room, I notice her eyes go straight to the glass in hand, I notice that Rose has a Emmett special, a sex on the beach.

Bella blushes, she's not going to say the word Sex, I know it, I'll do it for her.

"Sex on the beach?" I ask smirking, gathering my ingredients in my hands together.

"Not strong .. please"

I smirk "Nah sweet cheeks not strong, don't want to get you sick on me, not when I know we are gunna have a lot of fun tonight."

She blushes.

I smirk again.

A lot of fun indeed.

.

.

.

.

She had two small sips, wincing each time. I put hardly any alcohol in it and I could tell she was slightly tipsy already. Too fucking cute.

The alcohol helped lighten her up. She was talking slightly more and standing right next to me now, by the counter near the sink in the kitchen.

"I think I need to sit down." I smirk again. turning my body slightly, bending my knees so i'm only a head taller then her, I grab her from her itty bitty waist, lifting her up, fuck she weighs nothing, I place her on the counter, she squeals.

and once again queue my raging boner.

Her legs naturally fall apart, I stand between them, once again bending my knees slightly, fore arms resting on the side of her .

Rose walks in with Emmett behind her.

"Bella I'm going to stay at Em's we will give her a lift home to yours ok?"

Bella's eyes go wide and she looks like a scared child.

"I can'y go home you know that, thats why I meant to stay at yours?"

"Bella please."

"I-I …" Bella bites her bottom lip again. putting my thumb on her bottom lip I pull it away from her tooth.

"she can just stay here then." I say.


	2. Chapter 2

And here's chapter two, it's from Bella's point of view.

Chapter two

"No she can go home, Bella your going home?"

My eyes widened, I can't, Charlie will kill me.

My eyes dart to Edwards back to Roses.

"She doesn't want to go home and you want to be a shitty friend and get laid so she can stay here."

"why should I baby her and not do what I want?" Rose asks, I slightly gasp, shock that she would say that, she knows why I can't.

"You threaten me early not to hurt her, now I'm telling you shut you mouth about Bella"

"You don't her, she doesn't know you, she's not staying here."

"Babydoll do you want to stay here tonight and I'll drop you off tomorrow or do you want to go home tonight." Edwards asks, his hand on my knee.

I can't go home.

I just can't.

"Can I stay here please?" Edward smiles.

"Sure Babydoll, see you can go now Rose" sneered Edward.

"Babe she will be fine, promise." Emmett says to Rose and without looking back she leaves.

.

.

.

.

"I thought I could stay here tonight"? A pretty brunette with her hair short and spiky, looking like a halo. She was beautiful.

"No Alice go home, party's over!"

"Why isn't the midget gone?" she's angry, maybe she's his girlfriend, oh no and he was with me all night.

"I'll go, you say." I say, I have to clue why, it's cold and late and I haven't got a car or a coat and there's no way I'm going home.

"No babydoll your staying, Alice is leaving, now!"

"fine" Alice picks up her bag and jacket and walks past me "bitch." yep she doesn't like me.

Edward walks over to me, bends down slightly so he is not so tall, his arms around my waist hugging me, picking me off the ground. making me feel so small and safe.

"Ready for bed sweet cheeks." I giggle.

.

.

.

.

"want a shirt to sleep in?" Edward asks while getting getting one out of the closet, I nodded.

"no getting shy on my now baby girl."

I smile "you keep calling me pet names, baby girl , baby doll, baby , sweet cheeks"

"Because your my baby, my baby girl, my baby doll my sweet cheeks" Edwards says lifting me up, placing my on his dressing and standing between my legs.

"you don't know me?"

"thats where your wrong, I've been waiting for you all my life baby, your fucking perfect doll" smirks Edward before bending his head down towards mine, lips on mine

and kisses me.

I'm his.

.

.

.

.

"ready for bed now baby?" Edward asks, standing in front of me in nothing my a pair of grey silk pyjama bottoms and nothing else. he's beautiful.

I'm wearing nothing but his T-shirt, it's lands on my lower thigh. Edward holds his hand out for me to take, placing my hand in his "yeah I'm ready" I smile. I allow him to pull me towards the bed.

Climbing into bed with Edward was amazing, his bed was so big and higher then normal that Edward helped me climb in by placing his hands on my waist and lifting me, like I weight nothing.

"your so fucking beautiful baby doll"

I blush "Edward."

"Let me kiss you baby" I nod. Placing my hands on my face, he brings my face closer to his, his lips are on my straight away, his soft and inviting and ever so sweet until it's not, until it's rough and demanding and I love it even more but his hands start to wonder towards my waist, my bum pulling me closer to him, on top of him, his hands on the back of my thigh pulling me even closer to him.

He is dangerous.

He starts rubbing slow circles on the inside of my thigh, each circle bringing his hand closer to my promise land and my breath picks up speed and when he's there I panic.

"I - I Edward I can't"

"baby whats wrong?" Edward asks, rubbing me in that special spot.

"I-I'm a virgin."

I'm scared, his going to ask me to leave I know it.

but instead he moans .

"I know baby doll, I know, come ere that's sleep, spooning okay?"

"yeah" pulling me towards him, my back towards his front, his arms around my waist, his legs tangled with mine and then I feel it, all of him.

I've been friends with Rose for a long time and I know she's not a virgin, so I know what it is

and it's big

and hard

and I can't wait for it to be inside me

I blush just thinking about it.

"goodnight baby, we will be picking this off where we left it in the morning."

and I think I'll finally be safe

that he will keep me safe from Charlie.

and finally after all this time I have hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward- **he will not take advantage of Bella, it will be a whirlwind romance and he will fall in love very quickly. Edward is 21 years old in this story, Bella 18 years old.

**Bella- **won't always be so annoying and quiet, she'll grow a backbone throughout the relationship with Edward, however she will always be sweet and caring. All she wants is a family to love and for people to love her.

**Charlie- **he will not physically or sexually abuse Bella EVER in this fic, mental abuse only. He never wanted a child and Renee left when she was little so he has never showed love for Bella, he is either very mean to her or doesn't speak to her at all.

**Alice- **will always be a bitch! her and Bella won't be BFF but hopefully somewhere down the road they will be friends. Alice loves Edward and wants them to be together but this won't happen, NO CHEATING in this fic. Alice is 18 years old (in different school to Bella.)

**Rosalie- **Her and Bella will continue to be BFF in the fic, she had a moment of weakness. we have all been there when we have been drunk/tipsy leaving a friend somewhere but she will be very protective of Bella and knows about Charlie and how he acts with Bella. Rose is 18 years old, Emmett 21 years old.

**Jasper- ** I don't know when he will pop up in this fix yet but he will at some point and he will be amazing.

hope that has cleared some things up :)

.

.

.

.

chapter three

I woke up early, before Bella woke. God she was fucking beautiful, even in her sleep. Her head in the crook of neck, her arms round my shoulders, legs round my waist. I could get use to this.

7:58 am

Shit I need to get up soon, Emmett will be here soon ready for a busy day. Got to collect my order, pack it and sell the shit to the lowlifes of Forks/ LA push/ PA. IF you haven't guessed I'm a drug dealer well not just a drug dealer, it's a long story but I got some time.

It all started with my great great great grandfather, he from Italy met his wife, my great great great grandmother and married into a life of crime (her family had ties in a big mafia organisation.) My grandfather then had a brilliant idea to move his family to American and expand the business and with the help of my grandmothers family connections he made is own mob family, the Cullino, Culllen for short, over the years where he was the boss he mainly stuck with guns but over the year each boss has had his own vision. This era it's drugs.

I work for my uncle, Fabio Antonio Cullen. Uncle FA for short and I'm second in charge and the next to take over. I won't take over until I'm married. I already have plans for when I take over.

BIG PLANS.

I've going to start with setting up shop, getting different businesses and putting my name out there for other, more legal things, for example I'm planning on setting up my own gentleman's club in Seattle this year but later on I plan to have restaurants, dance clubs, hotels, that kind of shit.

That will give me the cover to expand my shit (non legal shit) I'm talking not only dealing with drugs and guns but expanding it big time.

I want my name known and feared all over the world- not just America.

But I still got a long way to go.

First plan of action was to have my right hand man - Emmett.

Leading lady - I fucking hope it will be Bella, I can see her as my wife, swollen and shit, pregnant with my baby, with like five children running around her (all ours of course.)

"Edward?" shits she's up and i've been starring in to space for fuck knows how long.

8:13 am

"Hey baby, how ya feeling?"

"I should go home, Charlie is probably worried."

I frowned. Who the fuck is Charlie? "Who's Charlie?"

"M-my dad" Oh yeah that makes sense.

"five more minutes? I just wanna snuggle you some more" the ass, I just want to bite it.

"five more minutes" she giggled, fucking giggled. Jesus what a fucking cutie pa tutti.

.

.

.

.

9:30 am

"Looks like your dad is in, are you gonna get in trouble for getting in now?" I ask, My little Bella's face in my hands, she's s beautiful in the mornings, even prettier then last night.

"no, I told him I was saying at Roses, I … "

"You have my number, I have yours and you bet your sweet ass that we will see each other again, tomorrow, I'll take ya to dinner have a date, alright baby?" I ask while stroking her cheek.

"Sounds wonderful"

and fuck me it did.

.

.

.

.

.

"Emmett I'm outside your crib, slide your dick out of your girl and open the fucking door for me!" I shouted down the phone. A few seconds later the door opened.

walking up to his door, I knocked once.

"Yo bro, not cool, not cool at all" Emmett stood by the front door, wearing jeans and a baggy plain white tee.

"your girl still here?"

"Yeah man, in the lounge"

walking into the living room, I saw Rose sat at the sofa, wearing the same dress as last night and one of Em's white button downs on top of it. On the coffee table in front of her were two boxes of my latest delivery.

"You sorted and bagged that yet?" Already knowing the answer and it wasn't the right one.

"Nah E, been busy." signalling with his hands at the hoe on his couch.

"I don't fucking pay to to fuck her pussy, get this sorted and bagged and fucking out to Mikey and Eric by twelve or my nine is going to your balls and you want to busy anymore."

"Jesus christ E, take it easy, it will be done"

"take it easy, there's half a mill sitting on your coffee table, and five more to be picked up at the harbour at five, whatever the fuck you hear blondie keep it to yourself" I warned Rose.

"Man she won't and it will be fine, we will pick it up at five and get that load out of here by seven to our suppliers"

Our suppliers. I don't think so. It's mine. He needs to learn his lesson tonight.

"First of all, my suppliers, this is all mine, you work for me Em, all this is easily gone and so are you, secondly I won't be doing shit all tonight, you will, I'll be with my girl on a date and I want it all done by eight, If I get wind that this wasn't out of here and in the hands of my suppliers by eight it's your balls and fucking also, you" I finish my rant by pointing at a shell shocked Rose "Blondie get your ass to Bella's and fucking beg for forgiveness, for all you knew I could of been a creep, ya hear me?"

"Does Bella hate me? I knew I shouldn't but I'm always protecting her I just wanted a night to myself, does that make me a bad person?"

"yes it does blondie."

"E man, I can't get all this done my eight tonight, it's impossible."

"Less using your mouth, more using your hands and get your head out of the gutter you cock"

emmett burst out laughing "that's what she said."

"fucking eight O'clock, jesus christ I'm out of here"

.

.

.

.

.

Uncle Fabio Antonio houses.

11:30 am

"Uncle FA how ya doing?" I ask my uncle, greeting him with two kisses on both cheeks, a formal italian greeting. "Zia Tersa how are you?"

"Oh, hai trovato una ragazza ancora il mio amore?" My zia Tersa asked in her normally greeting, every time she see's me, which is like three times a week. '_have you found a girl yet my love?' _

"I met la ragazza più bella (_the most beautiful girl) _in the world last night Zia."

"Has she got umm how do they say it, Child bearing hips , bambino cuscinetto fianchi?" She repeats again in Italian.

"she fucking does Zia"

"lingua you dirty boy"

"oh mio amore, you should know he won't stop that filth form coming out his mouth, My son I am good, is she Italian?" I don't actually know, her name is Isabella? Holding my finger out, as a signal to say one minute, I take my phone out of my pocket and ring my mio Amore.

"Edward?" so fucking beautiful

"Baby doll, quick question, are you Italian by any chance?"

"I'm half, my m-m-mo, Renee was but Charlie is American, Why?"

"I was just wondering baby, don't worry, I"m Italian-American if ya wondering, speak to you later."

hanging up I answer my uncle "She's half Italian FA"

"Will you marry?"

"It's not a matter of will, it's a matter of when, I'm heads over heels in love with her Uncle, Zia, fucking heads over heels."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I hope you like it :)

next chapter to follow shortly


	4. Chapter 4

"What time do you call this Isabella" Oh no he's awake.

"I slept at Roses, I-I told you that I was"

"No more of your fucking lip, that's all I get excuses, Excuses after more fucking Excuses"

"I'm sorry Ch - Dad"

"Your just like your mother, a fucking slut with her legs open, I mean what the hell are you wearing?" Looking down at my outfit, I was still wearing what I wore last night, a cute flirty poodle skirt and a pale pink crop top with a pair of Tom ford booties. I thought is was cute.

"Get the hell out my my face Isabella" and once again I'm banished to my room.

.

.

.

It all started when Renee decided that being a mother was to hard and didn't want to be looking after a seven year old because too much for her and she had more to offer to the world,so she left me and Charlie. I alway thought that having no Renee around to look after me that Charlie would stop working as much and spend time with me, that wasn't the case. I didn't get a nanny, I spend most of my childhood at friends houses (mainly Roses) or by myself.

I don't hate him, children wasn't something that he wanted but I do. I can't wait to have a baby. I want lots and lots of them, all with italian names and running around screaming with snotty noses and full diapers.

When people ask what I want to be, What I want to do with my life, I don't have your typical answer, no Lawyer , no make up artist or fashion designer, no doctor. I want to be a mother, a wife and stay at home looking after them.

I want to do the cooking, the cleaning, I want to make halloween costumes.

Thats my dream.

And Edward? I think he could be in my dream now.

.

.

.

.

_Incoming Call - _Rosaline Hale

"Hey rosie"

"Bella I'm so sorry"

"don't be silly, you did nothing wrong"

"I left you, with a stranger, of course I did something wrong"

"Oh Rosie, Edward. He's amazing, so sweet, I think he's the one"

"The one really? Sometimes I think Em could be but"

"but what?"

"you know what they do you a living"

"I don't know what they do Rose"

"Shit, babe you should google, Cullen and work out if he's worth it, do it now."

"Ok?"

Grabbing my laptop I open up google and type in Cullen Family. Scanning the links I click on the third one down.

_The cullen family - A Italian- American crime family. _

_Fabio Antonio Cullino who is well known by the new family name Cullen is married to Tersa Donata_ _cullen - formally known as Di Pietro and have been for over 40 years. The Cullen family are linked to the Di Pietro family, a well known crime family situated in southern Italy. _

_The Di Pietro- Cullen family are the latest 'crime family' that import and export drugs and guns into our country. _

_Family history. _

_Fabio and Tersa have no children however un formally 'adopted' their Nephews Edward and carlisle when he was 11 years old and his brother 13 years old - Edwards parents- Elizabeth and Edward Senior died in a fire. _

_Carlisle is know a well known lawyer while Edward is learning how to 'take over the family' as the head of the family, it is said that he has to be married for this to happen. _

_Other Family relatives /people linked that we know of are _

_Nonna Donate - Fabio's mother. _

_Marcus Di Pietro- Cousin of Tersa _

_Aro Accardo - unknown _

Poor Edward, his parents died when he was a child. I should find this horrifying but I don't.

"Bella are you still there"

"is it true?"

"yeah"

"he needs a wife?"

"I don't know if thats gossip or what a minute your thinking what if your his wife"

"well…"

"what so he can take over the family business and become the boss"

"Rose I.."

"your in love with him?"

"I know, I barely know him but I feel so connect to him and I didn't sleep with him"

"Maybe this was fate, he could get you away from Charlie"

"Rose that won't happen?"

"No hear me out, he could and he could marry you and he could become the head of the family - he wants to and he would be a heir, you could get everything you ever wanted, this has to happen Bella .."

"I need to speak to him"

"text him now"

hanging up on Roses I take a minute to compose myself before writing Edward a text

*really need to speak to you, it's very important, B*

*Was just going to text, dinner tonight? whats up? E*

*Is it true? B*

*Dinner tonight, I'll pick you up at 7, dinner at mine, Explain all tonight E*

*If it's true, I don't mind B*

*Talk tonight, no more texting, FEDS on my ass E*

*I didn't know, I"m sorry B*

*stop your yapping baby doll, all is good, tonight, can't wait E*

*stop your yapping B*

*your too cute E*

.

.

.

.

What do you wear to a date that could change your life? I think something thats shows you mean business and I have the perfect outfit ever.

A pale grey jersey material midi skirt paired with a pale grey long sleeved, round neck crop top With a pair of Black velvet platform sandals and a pair of frilly white socks. perfect.

Now my hair?

half up/half down? dead straight.

make up - just a dab of lipgloss and mascara, god knows i'll be blushing enough so no need for blusher.

And I'm ready.

*Outside your house Babydoll E*

*Coming B*

And too future, god I hope everything turns out ok.

.

.

.

.

hope you enjoy it and remember to review it :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update.

Any questions about the story write it in a review and I'll try and answer as quickly as possible.

hope you enjoy it and remember REVIEW :)

"So what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Maybe if you ask questions and I'll answer them?" That sounded like a good idea, I hope she goes for it just in case we are both talking about different things.

"Ok well my first question is are you in the mafia?" how to explain this, how to explain this

"Di Pietro is a famous 'mob' family name, the fez has nothing concrete on them but the name comes up quite a lot."

"My aunt, Tersa, her maiden name was Di Pietro, my uncle has his own 'crew' it's not the most well known 'family' but he's getting there, just that help you a little bit?"

"Will you take over from him?"

"It's not written in a contract, technically because I'm not his son that I don't have to take over but we have talk about it, as a family and I believe I will"

"I read online that you had to get married before you could?"

"yes thats true, family is very important in my line of work and to be the head of a family, 'organisation' you need to have a wife - your own family."

"Will you be getting married soon?"

"I hope to god that I will marry you?"

"I - really?"

"yes, one day, I can see myself with you, old with ten grandchildren by our feet"

"That sounds wonderful"

"One day I would like to have a family with you, One day in the future?

"so you don't plan on taking over you uncles business yet?"

"god no, I'm no way ready or mature enough."

"So one day?"

"One day I'll ask you to marry me Bella, I promise"

"Before marriage …"

"Be my girl Babydoll, be my girl"

"like girlfriend- boyfriend."

"yeah.."

"I would that very much"

"will you meet my family Bella?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bella we need to get going, ya ready?" I ask for the hundredth time this hour.

"how do I look? is this ok?" And fuck me it was perfect. Bella looked perfect in a homemade midi full circle skirt in royal blue, something I've found out this past week is that Bella is an amazing sewer. A plain long sleeved crop top with a sparkly short sleeved crop jumper on top. On her feet were some little girl frilly socks and cute as a button black flats with a cats face on.

In simple terms she was beautiful and I have the luckiest motherfucker to be dating her.

.

.

.

.

"This is my uncle FA and my Zia Tersa, Zia, Uncle this is my girlfriend Bella"

"It's lovely to meet you Mr and Mrs Cullino"

"It's Zia Tersa and uncle FA to you Bella Splendidamente perfetto ragazza" (beautifully perfect girl ) my Zia Tersa says while pinching Bella's cheeks.

It was my uncles turn, this was important.

"Your as beautiful as you name suggests Bella, It's a pleasure to meet you" and the old flirt kisses her hand making my Bella blush.

"zio smettere di flirtare con la mia ragazza" (uncle stop flirting with my girl)

"You speak Italian?" Bella asks.

"ogni sin da quando era piccola" (every since he was little.)

"Zia speak english, Bella doesn't speak Italian."

"Every since he was a little boy, my english is not so good" she's such a liar, her english is better than mine, she just does not like speaking it.

.

.

.

.

"So beautiful Bella tell me about your famiglia?" Uncle asks, in between bits of his anti pasta. Family was very important to our family and I for one was very interested in what her answer to the question is, this is something that we haven't talked about.

All three of us patiently waited for her to answer.

"Umm, well My mom left when I was seven, so it's just been me and Charlie since I can remember."

My zia make a face. Family was extremely important and I knew she couldn't understand why a mother would leave their child, especially as she couldn't bare her own.

"Una puttana di una madre , madre fottuto spreco di spazio!" My auntie harshly spoke. (A whore of a mother, mother fucking waste of space)

My uncle step in before Bella could comment on my auntie's burst of anger.

"What is your Father like?"

Babydoll seemed nervous to speak.

"He's a stockbroker and a very busy man but Rose is my best friend and her family is like mine." The answer was to rehearsed. My eyes narrowed, I will be speaking to Rose about Bella's faher, something didn't add up right.

.

.

.

.

.

"Thank you for the lift Edward." Sweet sweet Bella. leaning over the gear stick "Don't I get a kiss Il mio amore , il mio babydoll?" (My love, my baby doll)

watching her closely I see her lightly bitting her bottom lip. Very slowly she's nods, her eyes starring down, she slowly brings her face to mine, gentle taking her face into my hands I lean the rest of the way.

The kiss was perfect.

The kiss was all Bella.

Mio Amore

a mia futura moglie

My future wife.

But first things first, I gotcha speak to the blonde bitch.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a month since the dinner with Edwards uncle and auntie and everything seemed to be going alright except that one night.

Edward found out about Charlie.

I remember it so clearly, It was the night after the big meal, I was in a pair of black leggings and a massive over the shoulder jumper in cream, a totally un normal outfit for me. Charlie was in a bad moan.

.

.

.

.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING WHORE. YOUR JUST LIKE THAT WHORE OF A MOTHER"

"I'M GUNNA FUCK YOU UP, YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND WILL TAKE ONE LOOK AT YOU AND RUN AWAY" this scared me, it was my worst nightmare.

Grabbing my arm, Charlie pulled me towards him, He was six foot tall and I only five.

"YOUR GOING TO BE AN EMOTIONAL MESS AFTER I'M DONE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT, HOW FAT CAN YOU GET"

But before anything got to physical Edward stormed in. My eyes darted to his, scared of his reaction, this was it, he was going to leave me, realising that i'm not good enough for him but instead he did something that was wasn't expecting, he saved me.

"If I was you, I would get my hands off Bella right now" He didn't shout like Charlie, He spoke lowly, clearly and full of threat. He was scarier than Charlie, he was to calm.

"And what are you going to do about it if I don't, lover boy?" Charlie mocked, smirking at both of us.

The next things Edward did was unexpected to both of us, He pulled out his nine.

again, in a dark, low and spoken very clearly "I'll fucking kill you, hands of my baby doll!" pointing at Charlie's head, he wasn't joking and I didn't know if I wanted him to stop or not?

"your welcomed to the bitch, pack her shit up now, you got 30 minutes and don't expect to come back once he leaves your fat ass."

This angered Edward, raising the gun lower, pointing at his heart I screamed "Don't, don't kill him, please"

"Pack your stuff Baby, your going home?"

Home? this was my house.

.

.

.

.

Home was with Edward, I moved in that night and everything has been a dream. His place is mine and I was his. The following night he took my Virginity and it was amazing, better then I could imagine, sure it hurt, a lot, but I will never forget how he looked after me, how he cared and worshiped my body.

.

.

.

.

I was dressed in a pale blue see through babydoll, my hair in soft waves down my back, make up free. Edward was sitting on the end of the bed, in a pair of black boxer brief that he wore to bed, when I entered the bedroom, His eyes landed on me.

First my face, my eyes, my lips

second my breasts

third my stomach

fourth the curves of my body to my hips to my legs

and repeat.

"Bella?" He asked, it came out husky and low. It was pure sex.

"Make love to me Edward"

His eyes widened, standing up to his full height, he stalked over to me, bending down slightly so we were looking eye to eye - okay bending down a lot.

Looking into my eyes, searching for my answer "are you sure?"

I smiled "Of course I'm sure Edward, make love to me.. please"

Smiling his hands grabbed at my waist, picking me up slightly and throwing me gently onto the middle of the large bed, my body jiggled, his eyes glued to my chest.

slower moving his hands underneath my babydoll around my waist he made small sensual circles moving down towards my hips while kissing me gently on my lips, each time getting closer to my promise land, kissing harder, I fought back with the same power and hunger, he smirked

"Are you bare under there baby? No panties tonight?"

"No, No panties"

"Your my dirty girl aren't you, I love your panties but I love you bare baby"

"Oh Edward."

Pulling my baby doll up towards my stomach and over my head, throwing it off the bed, leaving me bare to the world, I couldn't even bring myself to feel shame or embarrassment, I was so turned on form his teasing earlier, his eyes locked on my promise land

Roughly he spoke "Your bare?"

I nodded.

"Fuck baby doll your killing me"

moving his body towards mine, his lips found mine again. I softly wrapped my arms around is hips feeling his silky skin, no material or elastic in the way, some how without me noticing he got his boxers off. this was it this was show time.

"You sure baby? this is your last time to back out because when I'm slightly in, I can't stop" he warned. I smiled

"Make love to me, worship me" I whispered.

Moving one hand to my hair, he brought my lips to his again, the other I felt moving towards my vagina pleasuring me

"Fuck your so wet baby, you want this don't you? Moan baby, show me how much you want this, beg me before I change my mind and spank you instead." I couldn't help it I moaned, a moan a porn star would be proud of.

"You like that idea don't you, you want me to spank you later, turn your biteable bubble arse, see it turn pink from my hands, your my dirty girl aren't you"

And I wanted it, I wanted it all with him. The vanilla, the purest thing you could think of to the dirtiest , kinkiest thing you could think off.

Hell at this point of would call him daddy and let him pee on me.

and then i felt his body part that was touching mine.

it was big

he was big

Lining himself up he pushed slowly at first,

"you okay baby? fuck your tight!" Grunted Edward. It hurt, it hurt a lot.

"All in Edward, I want you all in"

And then he pushed, not slow, not fast, just perfect, the pain was over before I could cry out.

.

.

.

.

It was great and every time after it was great. we didn't have sex for three days after the first time, I was to tender. But on day four, It was explosive

fireworks

he was amazing and it wasn't just sex.

We talked for hours.

I would wear one of his t'shirts and he would wear a pair of grey sweat pants and he would sit with his back against the headboard and me lying on the bed towards him on my front, my legs in the air.

One that stands out to me

"I want eight babies" I exclaimed.

Edward laughed "Eight? well thats our sex life gone"

I laughed "Really? even with a massive hooha you wouldn't want to do it?

"Who am I kidding, you could be bigger than a house, with the biggest pussy and I would still want you baby?

"Your so sweet" I joked.

Edward got serious then "Eight? boys, girls?"

"The sex of the babies doesn't matter to me, I just want a big family, I want to love my children and be there, I want the family I never got"

"Eight? I can deal with that, you would be a perfect mother baby, your so sweet and sexy, I can't wait until your barefoot and out here in my kitchen" he made hand gestures around his stomach, showing how big he wanted me to be "Names? you though of names baby?"

Had I though of names?

"All Italian names"

"Yeah baby? what like?"

"I like Salvatore for a boy"

Edward nodded his head " I like Salvatore, for a girl Concetta?"

"Concetta, I love it, like Salvatore it's unique yet still traditional in a sense?"

"We got the rest of out lives to work our baby names"

And it then to clicked, we might be starting the baby names sooner then we thought, we have been having amazing mind blowing sex without protection, My eyes caught his, he worked it out.

Placing his hand on the lower part my my stomach, "Maybe a little Salvatore or Concetta is in there?" I smiled, not a small smile, but a big grin.

"Maybe!"

Maybe I'll get my happily ever after

.

.

.

.

author note: hope the sex scene was ok? that was my first one ever, I didn't want it to graphic yet graphic enough at the same time. let me know what you though about it and let me know what I could do it the future to make it better.

.

.

.

thanks guys!


End file.
